The prevalence and incidence of obesity continue to increase in the United States. The statistics are alarming in that obesity exceeds 25 percent in 13 states across the country. Although the majority of states show an increase in the rate of obesity, in 2005, the age adjusted obesity prevalence rate in Mississippi was 31.2 percent of its total population. Mississippi, once again in 2006, claimed the title of the most obese, ranking number 1 in the prevalence of obesity in the nation. There is growing concern about the association of obesity and chronic diseases because obesity is a gateway to increased risk for type 2 diabetes, coronary heart disease, hypertension, dyslipidemia, stroke, and certain cancers. These health problems have contributed to the leading causes of morbidity and mortality and health disparities in Mississippi. Studies show that health disparities exist among populations experiencing these health problems, and, interestingly, the underserved populations tend to experience these at greater rates. Because of these statistics, this three-year study at the Jackson Medical Mall proposes to eliminate health disparities associated with obesity by health promotion and education in adult men and women of the Jackson Metropolitan community. The specific aims are to: 1) establish an annual health workshop series on obesity to provide a forum for information-sharing by a diverse group of scientists and community leaders at the forefront of research and service in this area. This series will build upon the recently held Jackson State University conference on "Diabetes and Obesity (Diabesity);" 2) establish an annual conference on diabetes and obesity (diabesity); 3) assess the use, efficacy, and change in unhealthy lifestyle behaviors, including eating and physical activity, obtained following the utilization of diabetes and obesity - related materials ascertained from the NIH Resource Center at the Jackson Medical Mall in Jackson, Mississippi, established October 18, 2006; and 4) identify community health needs via focus groups. Pre- and post-test surveys administered to focus groups, and evaluations on the effectiveness of the workshops and resource materials will be used to a) determine the needs of the community; b) provide valuable feedback to the NIH Resource Center; and c) provide information for larger grant funding opportunities. All information will be evaluated, translated, and disseminated throughout the Jackson Metropolitan Community. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]